kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Policy
This is a guideline policy for Kiddy Grade wikia. By contributing, you agree to ensure your actions does not contradict any of our rules. Please note that the policy may undergo several changes. In case the rules should be changed, click "Follow" on your wikia toolbar. Content Language This wikia is an English wikia, therefore all pages should be written in English. The only exception is the original Japanese content in terms of the characters, songs, anime, manga, etc. and other official foreign content relating to the episodes and characters. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs, article comments, and message walls. If your first language is not English, but you have enough knowledge and understanding of it to comprise basic English grammar and sentence structure, even if it is not that good, then you are asked to use it. The only exception to this case is if there is an admin that speaks that language, and they have permitted it then you may speak your mother language to them on their message walls or if an admin has permitted you to address someone else in that language. Language barrier We understand that there may be language barriers between editors. If you have information that you would like to put onto the wikia, but are not sure how to write it in English, please refer to an admin. Our admins currently speak the following languages, from fluent to basic level: * CureFeather ** Hungarian ** English ** Spanish ** French ** Japanese * winterbells1 ** English * AnimeLover53456 ** German ** English Editing All users have the right to create new pages and to edit pages. Please ask an admin if you are concerned whether your edit has met the Kiddy grade Wikia standard and to check for mistakes. The most common areas for mistakes are templates that are used on the wrong pages, and grammar mistakes. Edit summery We encourage users to write a summary in their edits, detailing information on their contributions. This enables admins to check pages more professionally, and to see whether the edit a user made needs any checking at all (eg. if they only added an image to a page, an admin doesn't need to check the page again). Please make every effort you can by detailing everything on what you have changed, if possible. Relevance All pages should be Kiddy Grade or Kiddy Girl-AND related. Any other media posted, such as fanfiction, fanart or any other media will be deleted. Style Please write everything in proper grammar so they are understandable. All articles must be written in third-person. Use only words such as "she," "he," and names of people for describing figures. In case of a passed away characters, please write the whole article in past tense! Episode pages Episode pages should be clearly organised the following way; # A spoiler warning should be added. It doesn't matter where it is added, as it will appear on the top of the page. By writing "{ {spoiler} }" without spaces in source mode, or by writing "{ {" without spaces on the visual mode and selecting "Spoiler" from the list, you can add the spoiler warning too. # Data of the episode, such as the date it was released and what is the episode's number in both the series overall and separately. # An infobox should be added, with all the information added to it. If you don't know how to use an episode infobox, please look at other episode pages or ask for help. # A short summary should be written. # The episode should be explained and written about, whilst adding pictures to make the page more compelling with the style of the wikia and other episode pages. # A trivia should be written. # Categories, such as "Kiddy Grade episodes" should be added when the page is finished. If the page needs editing or gramar check, please add the "Pages that need fixing" category as well! Please only add official information and information from the episode itself. If you watch the episode in a different language, please make sure that the names and the story is the same as in other languages. If there are differences, you can add it to the episode page uner "trivia". Plot summarization Images Images should only be either official pictures or screenshots from episodes. Please do not upload any fanarts! If you do, please only use it on your own introductory page. Any fanart that is added to non-introductory pages will be deleted. Relativity Galleries Duplicate or repetative images Copyrighted images Fanart Lyrics Colour codingCategory:Site maintenance